What was it like for Nightcrawler?
by Fritz Will Get You
Summary: NEW CHAP! This is what I think happened to KurtNightcrawler before X2. First story so be nice in reviews. RR
1. Control

A/N: This is my first story, so please be patient if there are a few errors in this story. I don't own  
anything that belongs to the X-Men people, no matter how much I want to. There. Disclaimer's  
done, so on with the story! Oh, I forgot to say that I have a little problem with past tense so if it  
sounds weird, sorry. Now on with the story!   
What was it like for Nightcrawler?  
William Stryker walked down the hall. He turned a corner and entered a laboratory. Cabinets  
lined the walls, full of chemicals and unknown objects used for experiments. Everything was  
white, right down to the scientists in white lab coats. Except for one thing. Stryker walked over  
to a steel table in the middle of the room. Several scientists were gathered around it, staring at  
something on the table. What Stryker saw nearly scared the pants off of him. On the table was...  
well, he didn't really know. It resembled a human, but it wasn't. It had blue skin that was covered  
with strange symbols. Two 3-fingered hands and two 2-toed feet were struggling against the  
leather straps holding it down. A blue tail lashed out at the scientists as they tried to strap it  
down. Pointed ears were barely visible under black hair. Only wearing brown leather pants, it  
looked like a demon. Golden eyes watched Stryker as he asked a scientist to come over.  
  
"What are the results for the tests?" He asked.  
  
The scientist pulled out a chart. "We've discovered some interesting...things about our friend  
here. It appears that his bone structure allows him to stay in a crouched postion without  
damaging his posture, his tail can support his own body weight, and he can teleport."  
  
"Oh, so this is the mutant I've been searching for?"  
  
"Yes sir. It took us a while to capture him. He has an incredible amount of strength, not to  
mention his agility."  
  
"Well, it looks like he'll be useful after all. Give him a shot of the mind controlling agent."  
  
The scientist nodded and walked away. Stryker turned his attention to the mutant on the table.  
  
"Comfortable?" The mutant growled, showing a set of white fangs."No? Well, I'm sorry."  
  
The scientist returned, carrying a needle full of a green liquid. The mutant's eyes grew wide as  
the needle pierced his blue skin. The liquid disappeared and the mutant groaned.   
  
"Don't worry," Stryker said as he watched the mutant black out,"You're under my control now."  
  
Is it good? Review! If I get 5 good reviews, I'll continue. Thank you! 


	2. Awake and ready to run

A/N Thank You soooo much! I got way more than 5 reviews! *does happy dance*Yay!*trips  
over cat and hits head on table* Ouch. Anyway, I will obey your commands and put more up! Of  
course, thanks to a few things*Glares at homework and Guitar* I might have a little delay. I also  
go brain dead sometimes. Thanks again! * grins and falls onto other cat* Stupid Cats!  
"How long will it be? I'm tired of waiting."  
  
"How long until what?"  
  
" How long until it wakes up? I'm getting bored."  
  
"Be patient. And his name is Kurt Wagner, or as the dog tags say, Nightcrawler, so stop calling  
him 'It'. Be patient. Kurt will wake up soon."  
  
Wrong. Kurt was already awake. He had been awake for a while now, listening to these two men  
arguing, and faking unconsciousness. It was pretty boring. Before Kurt could do anything though,  
he heard the door open.   
  
"How's he doing?" A female voice asked. Kurt thought she sounded impatient.  
  
"Still asleep. I think I gave him too much." The man sounded worried.  
  
"Well, you'd better hope you're wrong." Kurt listened as she cracked her knuckles.  
  
"Uh, would you like to see the x-rays?" The man sounded afraid. Kurt heard everyone move  
away from his table. They began muttering to each other. Kurt opened his eyes a little. Two  
scientists and a woman in black leather clothes were standing to his left with their backs towards  
him. They appeared to be too busy to notice him, so he opened his eyes all the way. A few feet  
away from the table he was strapped to was a big steel door. He must have been too afraid to see  
it when the scientists brought him in. Well, he saw it now. And he felt strong enough to teleport  
to it. He prepared to teleport when he realized that if he teleported then the table would come  
with him. He curled his tail in frustration. Wait a second. His tail was free! Apparently the  
scientists gave up on strapping his tail to the steel table. Using his tail, he started to pull at the  
straps. After a while his tail and his head started to hurt, but he kept at it. Finally he was free.  
Before moving, he glanced at the other people in the room. Still not looking. Grinning, he rolled  
off the table and silently crouched on the floor behind the table. Just then, the woman turned  
around.  
'Wunderbar,' he thought as she spotted him, 'This will be harder then I thought.'  
  
What really surprised him was when she produced knives-from her fingers! Smirking, she headed  
towards the blue mutant. Kurt started to back up against the wall, but stopped and teleported.  
BAMF. He opened the door and felt his insides go cold.  
  
"Hello Nightcrawler," Stryker said from the doorway, "Nice to see you up."  
  
A/N Sorry it was so short! I am so tired. I will put up a lot more next time, PROMISE! Please  
review if you have any ideas. Next chapter will involve Nightcrawler testing! ;) 


	3. Tests

A/N: I will be putting notes at the bottom of the page because I want to. So THERE!!!  
  
Kurt froze. What was he going to do? He couldn't teleport because Styrker (how did he know  
  
Stryker's name?) was in the way. And he couldn't fight his way out - or could he? He didn't have  
  
a choice. Here goes nothing. Using his tail, he tripped Stryker. Stryker fell to the floor with a  
  
loud curse. Immediately, the scientists came and tried to stop Kurt. The woman just stood there  
  
watching the whole thing. Kurt grinned, making him look more like a demon then ever. Seeing a  
  
slightly insane looking mutant grinning at them, the scientists backed away. Kurt did a double  
  
flip and knocked them out with two punches. He barely had time to celebrate. The lady swung  
  
her knife-fingers at his head. Kurt ducked and teleported behind her. His tail started to wrap  
  
around her legs, but immediately withdrew when she cut his tail.   
  
"Oww!" He sat down and examined his tail. One long scratch ran from the tip to about  
  
the middle of his tail. Growling, he looked up to see the lady smirking down at him. She raised  
  
her hand to strike. He ducked and kicked her in the shins. It was like kicking a slab of steel .  
  
Crying out in pain, he fell back against the wall. Stryker and the woman looked down at him.  
  
Stryker motioned to the lady and she pinned Kurt face first against the wall. Stryker took out a  
  
syringe and injected the liquid onto a tattoo on the back of the mutant's neck.  
  
Kurt immediately felt himself relax. All that mattered now was to obey the man in front of him.  
  
Dazedly, Kurt looked up at the man. Stryker squatted down in front of Kurt and stared into his  
  
yellow eyes.  
  
"Can you hear me?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." Kurt replied.  
  
"Who are you, and where are you from?"  
  
"Kurt Wagner, Germany." the mutant replied without hesitation. Stryker smirked and stood up.  
  
" Get Kurt ready for the tests." he said to the woman, who was Yuriko Oyama, a.k.a. Lady  
  
Deathstrike. She nodded and pulled Kurt to his feet. She put a bandage on his tail and led him out  
  
of the room. Kurt followed her wordlessly. Finally, they stopped in front of a large door. Yuriko  
  
entered a password onto a number pad by the door, and it opened. They walked inside to find a  
  
control room. Stryker walked up to them.  
  
"Ready?" He asked. Kurt looked at the room down below. It was a room full of gym bars and  
  
trampolines. Men dressed in armor and high tech weapons were standing on the sides. If a regular  
  
person tried to get from one side from the other, they would most likely be dead in two minutes.  
  
But Kurt wasn't a regular person. He was gifted with agility and teleportation, not to mention he  
  
was an acrobat in the Munich circus. And he looked like a demon, which scared most people  
  
away. Kurt turned back to Stryker.  
  
"Yes master."  
  
(A/N: Sorry to interrupt but my computer is having a few problems so if you happen to see a  
  
large gap will you please ignore it? Thanks!!!!!!)  
  
"Good. Go through the doors and wait down there until I give the command. When I do, your  
  
order is to get to the other side. Don't let anything get in your way."  
  
"Yes master." Kurt walked through the doors and out onto the room below. The SWAT team  
  
stared at him. Some fainted. Suddenly, Stryker's voice came over the intercom.  
  
"You may begin."   
  
Kurt immediately shot forward. He dodged the bullets and teleported to the bars that were a few  
  
feet away from him. The SWAT men followed. Kurt swung around and accidentally knocked  
  
down a few. Getting an idea, he teleported behind them. He attacked from behind and they all fell  
  
to the floor. Kurt grinned and started walking towards the doors on the other side.  
  
Stryker blinked. He watched as all of the SWAT team fell to the ground. He watched as the  
  
mutant grinned and walked towards the exit. Never before had he seen a SWAT team be beaten  
  
by one person before. Stryker thought to himself. 'Maybe Nightcrawler will be the one to  
  
perform the mission.' he thought. Suddenly, Kurt stopped. 'What?' Stryker looked out the  
  
window. Kurt was looking around and rubbing his head. Stryker grabbed the microphone.  
  
"Don't stop! Keep going!"   
  
Kurt turned and looked up at Stryker. Who was that? Kurt winced as his headache became worse.  
  
'Where am I? I remember being pushed against the wall, and seeing that guy with a needle...'  
  
Kurt rubbed his head again. 'And now I'm here, with a huge headache.' He looked up at the man  
  
again. He seemed kind of mad. Wonder why. Kurt started to walk towards them, but stopped  
  
when he felt a point on his back.  
  
"Put your hands up." a frightened voice said. Kurt raised his three fingered hands and slowly  
  
turned around. A SWAT man was pointing a gun at the mutant. Kurt growled. If he was going to  
  
be killed, then he wouldn't go down without a fight. Kurt stared into the man's frightened eyes.  
  
" I wouldn't do that if I were you. You wouldn't want to feel my wrath, would you?"  
  
It took all of what Kurt had to keep from laughing. 'Feel my wrath? Where'd that come from?'  
  
Kurt smirked and lowered his arms. Fearing the 'wrath', the man fired.  
  
A/N: FINALLY! Yes I know I haven't updated, but the school finals are here and Someone stole  
  
something of mine at school, and I just put up a new story. Please don't flame me, or you'll feel  
  
MY wrath! *holds up flame thrower* But, if you have words of wisdom, then I'll be happy to  
  
read them! *puts away flamethrower* 


	4. Hello

A/N: Hello! I have returned from the dead! Okay, so I haven't. I am sorry that I haven't updated  
  
in a while, but I have relatives coming in ... *looks at watch* Holy Cow! Three hours! I still have  
  
to clean up my stuff! Believe me, that can take all day. I hope I can update quicker but you never  
  
know what is going to happen. Anyways, I think I left off somewhere....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except for my Nightcrawler trading cards....  
  
************************************************** Look at the stars!*************  
  
"Put your hands up." a frightened voice said. Kurt raised his three fingered hands and slowly  
  
turned around. A SWAT man was pointing a gun at the mutant. Kurt growled. If he was going to  
  
be killed, then he wouldn't go down without a fight. Kurt stared into the man's frightened eyes.  
  
" I wouldn't do that if I were you. You wouldn't want to feel my wrath, would you?"  
  
It took all of what Kurt had to keep from laughing. 'Feel my wrath? Where'd that come from?'  
  
Kurt smirked and lowered his arms. Fearing the 'wrath', the man fired.  
  
"No!" Stryker shouted from the control room, "You idiot!" He peered down at where Kurt was.  
  
All that was there was smoke. Stryker cursed and slammed his fists on the control panel. Taking  
  
a deep breath, he turned to Yuriko.  
  
"Find him. Don't let him get away at all costs. Bring him to me alive." Yuriko nodded and left,  
  
cracking her knuckles. Sighing, Stryker turned away from the controls. He stubbed his toe on the  
  
chair. How did it get so dark all of a sudden? Grumbling to himself, he groped around for a light  
  
switch.  
  
"Looking for something?" A German accented voice came from behind him.  
  
Stryker whirled around. "Who are you?" The voice chuckled. Stryker heard something move  
  
towards him. In the darkness the colonel could see the dim outline of a person. Yellow eyes  
  
shone out of the darkness. Stryker mentally kicked himself. Why did he ask that? He knew that  
  
the stranger was Kurt Wagner. Maybe it was the mutant's voice. It sounded different when Kurt  
  
was on that mind controlling agent. When he was on it, he sounded controlled. Now that it  
  
stopped, his voice was different. Stryker straightened and looked into those yellow eyes.  
  
"Hello Kurt. I see that the mind control liquid wasn't strong enough to hold you under my control  
  
for long." Stryker said cooly. He had to stay calm until Yuriko came back. Kurt's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Let me go." Kurt said angrily, "I don't want to use force."  
  
"Force? Who said anything about force?" The lights suddenly came on, revealing Yuriko  
  
standing in the doorway. "Just in time Yuriko. Take our friend to the isolation room."  
  
A/N: That wasn't a good chapter. Oh well. In the next chapter Kurt will be taken to the isolation  
  
room! Yes, I did make it up. Please review! 


	5. stupid cats

Hi I just wanted to say that I probably won't update in a while due  
  
to traveling and my stupid cats, so SORRY IF I DON'T UPDATE  
  
AS FAST AS YOU'D LIKE!  
  
*breathes* Thank you. *Meow* 


	6. Isolation

Hello? *no answer* HELLO?!?!?!!?!?  
  
Tux: What?  
  
Me: Just wanted to see if anyone was there. *grins* I have over come part of my writers block  
  
and can now put up this chapter! *does a dance*  
  
Fritz: O.o  
  
Me: Oops. Sorry Fritz. Anyways, I have been busy with all sorts of things so I am sorry if I kinda  
  
left you hanging at that last chapter. *sighs* I have to say that this might not be long, so don't be  
  
expecting a HUGE chapter. But, I have an idea of what's going to happen so I might not get  
  
writer's block again! *dances*  
  
Nik and Tux: We own nothing so don't ask.  
  
Fritz: *Looks guilty and hides rights to X2*  
  
***************************************************YEAH*********************  
  
Kurt backed up against the wall as Yuriko smiled cruelly at him. Her fingers became  
  
knife like again, making Kurt even more nervous. He was still fuzzy headed from the drug, and  
  
he was very tired. Yuriko smirked and swiped at his head. Kurt ducked and tried to knock her  
  
feet out from under her. Unfortunately, he forgot about his previous attempt. His tail curled in  
  
pain as his foot connected with her steel like leg. Yuriko took this as an opportunity to strike him  
  
on the back of his head, stunning him for the moment. He shook his head and rolled away from  
  
the evil lady. Stryker had left the room, leaving the two mutants to battle it out. Growling  
  
slightly, Kurt got up and stared at Yuriko. She was staring back. Before he could react, she  
  
jumped into the air and tackled him to the ground. Kurt struggled as she put her knee on his back  
  
and bound his wrists and elbows together. He cursed silently as his tail was bound to his left leg.  
  
Yuriko pulled him roughly to his feet and forced him to walk out the door and into the  
  
hallway. Two scientists were waiting for them. One nodded to them and led Kurt and Yuriko  
  
down the hall. Kurt glanced behind him and saw the other scientist staring at the blue mutant,  
  
terrified. Kurt knocked Yuriko away and teleported behind the man. The poor scientist jumped  
  
three feet into the air. Yuriko and the other man ran towards Kurt. He grinned and moved closer  
  
to the shell shocked man. "You will be my first victim when I escape." He whispered.  
  
Kurt had to admit that it was a little mean for him to say that, but he was getting tired of  
  
the men in lab coats. He was going to say more, but Yuriko tackled him to the floor. She  
  
produced one of her knives and made a long cut across his chest, making him cry out. Smirking  
  
she forced him to his feet and pulled him down the hall. They reached a black door. She  
  
unlocked it and threw him inside, locking the door behind her. Shivering, Kurt moved towards  
  
the blanket that was lying in the corner. He undid his bonds fairly quickly and pulled the blanket  
  
over his shoulders. His yellow eyes slowly traveled around the room. There were no windows,  
  
and, apart from a toilet on the other side of the room, no furniture. There wasn't even a cot.  
  
The blue mutant looked up at the ceiling. To his disappointment, there were no openings.  
  
Two light bulbs produced a small amount of light, but it didn't matter. Kurt could see perfectly in  
  
the dark. Hopefully Stryker didn't know that he was almost invisible in the shadows either.  
  
Sighing, he studied the wound on his chest. It wasn't deep, although it hurt, and it wasn't  
  
bleeding much. Kurt leaned against the wall and pulled the blanket around himself. It was going  
  
to be a long night.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
SO? What do you think? Please tell me! I MUST know! 


End file.
